degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
The eleventh season of Degrassi premiered on July 18th, 2011 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). The show will follow a 7-week telenovela format with 29 episodes, marketed as Degrassi: Now or Never, depicting the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The remaining 16 episodes of the 45-episode season will air in Fall 2011 & Spring 2012, depicting the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year. Production for the season commenced on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming will continue until November, with breaks in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce six episodes for the first season of his new series, Highland Gardens, starring previous Degrassi star Cassie Steele. The slogans for this season are, "Every Moment Counts." and, "The Kids Are Not Alright." Main Cast (1101-1129) 'Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue)' *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president with very religious parents. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich, recently-out lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athlete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic, and kind-hearted cheerleader. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) * , Katie, and Jake.)]]Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy cheerleader. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky football and basketball player. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new school heartthrob and Clare's new love interest. (New) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who makes up lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with anger issues. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a religious girl who is struggling with her parents' divorce. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a science-loving geek who will do anything for his friends. 'Adults' *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersion teacher. Recurring Cast *Graham Abbey as Mr. Martin, Jake's Father. (New) *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall freshman who's dating Dave. *Tamara Duarte as Charlie, Fiona’s love interest. (New) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's love interest. *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman. *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gangmember out to get Bianca and Drew. (New) *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare's Mother. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical overweight junior. (New) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam, a new 10th grader. (New) *Jesse Trajikovski as Pauly Garcia, a friend of Owen's. (New) *TBA as Tyson Guthrie, KC and Jenna's newborn son. Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a villain who's Bianca's ex-boyfriend. *Keke Palmer, as Herself (Keyana Palmer), a famous musician. *Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris, Pam MacPherson's old cancer doctor and Anya's love interest. Main Cast (1130-1145) Seniors (Grade 12- Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy cheerleader. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky football and basketball player. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City repeating her senior year. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Jesse Trajikovski as Pauly Garcia, a friend of Owen's. (unconfirmed) *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the funny new heartthrob and an old friend of Clare's. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who makes up lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight, cynical, boy who wants to be noticed. (unconfirmed) 'Juniors (Grade 11- Red)' *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, an innocent ginger and Wesley's girlfriend. (unconfirmed) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Sophomores (Grade 10- Purple) *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall girl who loves basketball. (unconfirmed) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty girl who turns heads. (unconfirmed) Freshman (Grade 9-Yellow) *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *TBA as TBA *TBA as TBA Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersion teacher. Recurring Cast *Graham Abbey as Mr. Martin , Jake's Father. *N/A as Tyson Guthrie, Jenna and K.C.'s newborn son. ﻿Trivia *It has been confirmed by TV addict that the eleventh season episodes of Degrassi will have one student of the male persuasion tackle the taboo that is shoplifting, another who is no stranger to trouble finding herself confronted with cocaine, while a third fan favorite is forced to deal with the baggage that comes when two squabbling parents fail to handle their divorce as maturely as one might hope. *New freshmen will be introduced in the second half of the season, while the seniors will not be followed into their freshman years of university/college. *It is strongly suggested that Fiona will be held back this year due to not earning enough credits while gone in New York, and/or while she was in rehab, also because Fiona failed the mid-terms before the Vegas Night. *Despite the fact that Season 11 has yet to air, MuchMusic announced a 12th season of Degrassi with a 40-episode order on June 2nd. This assures that the show will remain on air until at least April 2013. *The Degrassi Mobile Game App was released on July 3rd, 2011 for Apple devices such as the iPhone, iPod Touch, and the iPad. *The singer for this season's theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for starring in the lead role Jude on CTV's Instant Star. *First death of a character since Season 6 . *First Attempted rape since Season 1. *First instance of stalking since Season 6. (Adams stalked Darcy to her school and home.) Episode List *'NOTE': Stehen Stohn confirmed in an interveiw that the originally titled episode, "Poker face" would be renamed, although the new name is yet to be announced. He also said that the viewers would see why it was changed when they see it. *'NOTE: 'TV Guide stated that the August 8th - 9th episode's are titled "Rock Your Body" in the U.S. *'NOTE': The Spring Fever episode was titled "Boom Boom Pow" (1) and "Boom Boom Pow" (2) in Canada. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Promos & Videos *Season 11 TeenNick Teaser *Steal Your Heart TeenNick Promo *Now Or Never TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic 1 Minute Promo *MuchMusic 30 Second Promo *MuchMusic 10 Second Promo *Degrassi Season 11 Opening thumb|226px|left Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 11 Category:Death Category:Episodes